A prefect ordinary life
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: AU. Kid would of loved to have met someone who understood and worked perfectly with his symmetrical life. And then he met two girls who did just that. High school fic


A prefect ordinary life

**Wow, this really brings back memories. I haven't written fan fiction in a very long time, it has to be at least a good two or three years. But after watching and falling in love with all the characters from Soul Eater, it inspired me to start writing again. :)**

**This takes place as an AU, a high school fanfic, which I haven't ever done before so please forgive me if this turns out badly but the idea's been stuck in my head for ages. I kept thinking of different ways of how Kid could meets up with Liz and Patty in a normal high school life situation. I couldn't help but write a few ideas down. Who knew it would turn into an actual fanfic? :D **

**I also apologise for any grammar mistakes you might find, it's never been my strongest point but I think I'm getting better. So I hope you all enjoy reading this and hopefully it won't turn out too bad. Haha. **

* * *

><p>To say Death the Kid was weird wasn't particularly true.<p>

Although to call him normal wasn't the right answer either.

"Kid," sighed the Class Prefect as she entered the classroom, hands already placed on her hips. "Could you please stop measuring the desks? I'm pretty sure the caretaker did a good job lining them up right yesterday."

"Sorry Maka but you are clearly mistaken." Said Kid without ever taking his eyes off his work. "There's sixteen percent more space between these two desks than there are the other two on the other side. That is something I cannot allow." He allowed his measuring tape to snap back at the base as if to prove his point.

Maka rolled her eyes with amusement and moved to her own desk right at the front of the class, this haven't been the first time she had dealt with Kid and his obsession with symmetry. Being the Class Prefect meant she was given extra duties and if any of them involved measurements or symmetry, you could bet that Kid would invite himself to help her.

Whether she wanted his help of not.

And it wasn't just her, everyone had dealt with him. He had built up a whole reputation around it. Every student at Death City High School had at least once had a personal experience dealing with Kid and his love of symmetry, whether it was hanging up a picture at a odd angle in the hallway or even leaving one page of an exercise book blank when the other had been used. But it rarely annoyed people and if it did it wasn't as if Kid took any notice of them, like he would let them interfere with his important work.

However, as much as he loved symmetry and perfection it was a problem and it worried Maka. She suspected it was the reason why Kid didn't really hang around with anyone. Of course he sometimes played basketball with her and the others at break and he was never rude to anyone... well not deliberately. But whether it was something to do with symmetry or maybe even something else, Kid tended to close himself off.

And it wasn't like Maka had never tried to understand why or try to solve it, she had asked him a number of times why he would spend most of his time reading at his desk or checking the symmetry of the entire classroom. And why it would always have to take both BlackStar and Soul to drag him out the school building to make him hang out with the group. However his answers was always a shrug of his shoulders or a mumbled answer that Maka could never quite hear clearly.

Maybe it had something to do with his father? He was very busy person after all, running the school and everything.

But at this moment it wasn't something Maka could dwell on. Today was particularly important and there were other things that needed to be dealt with first.

And as if her train of though had asked for proof, the class door slammed open. Making both Maka and Kid jump up from where they were standing.

"The great BlackStar is finally here!" A blue hair boy cried out, his entrance almost ruined by the wheeziness of his voice.

As well as the desk sitting on his back.

"BlackStar, please tell me you didn't walk all the way from the storage room with that desk on your back?" Maka asked, almost dreading the answer she knew he was about to give.

"Of course not!" Cried out BlackStar, "I ran!"

Maka groaned and moved forward to try and help him with the big heap of wood they have to call a desk but BlackStar being BlackStar jumped out of the way and headed towards Kid.

"Hey there Kid, still being a weirdo?"

Kid's eye twitch and he didn't answer the question, clearly disapproving of being called a 'weirdo'. Instead he just moved out of the way and watched BlackStar as he quite literally threw the table at the end corner of the classroom.

"BlackStar!" Maka shouted. "Don't throw the desk! It will break!"

BlackStar laughed, taking Maka complant as a compliment. Something only he could do. "Yeah, I'll have to careful with my amazing strength and everything. I could break every desk in this room, right Tsubaki?"

"Sure, BlackStar." Answered Tsubaki as she entered the room, carefully carrying a chair to go with the desk BlackStar had carried. "But it's probably best if you don't break all the desks or Professer Stein will give you detention again."

BlackStar laughed loudly at the idea and Maka rolled her eyes again as she took the chair from Tsubaki's grasp. Detention was definitely something the blue haired boy was use to so maybe that particular warning wasn't going to scare him. "Hey, where's Soul?" Maka asked after placing the chair in it's rightful place behind the desk. "Didn't he go with you two?"

"Yeah, but he stopped at the lunch room to get some breakfast." BlackStar said now sitting down at his own desk, feet already propped up on his desk. "Said he would get me something too."

"And he left you two to do the work? That lazy idiot," Maka huffed. He would definitely get a Maka chop for this.

"Actually he was getting breakfast for _everyone_." Came a relay from the door and everyone looked up to see Soul appear, his arms full of sandwiches. "So maybe this once I can skip the infamous Maka chop?"

"Just barely," Maka said and she stomped over to her friend to snatch a sandwich from him. Though really she was very grateful, she had skipped making breakfast to get to school early and it was a decision she had instantly regretted. She made a mental note to always have breakfast before school.

"So what's the extra desk and chair for?" BlackStar asked while never taking his eyes off the sandwiches in Soul's arms.

"What do you think they're for? Our class has a new student." Soul answered. "That's why Professer Stein told us bring the extra stuff for this morning."

"Well, really Professer Stein just asked me." Maka said proudly, beaming down at the Class Prefect badge on her school uniform. "It was me that asked for your help."

Soul just shrugged his shoulders and moved forward to give BlackStar and Tsubaki their sandwiches, Tsubaki thanked him while BlackStar just ripped off the wrapping without so much as saying anything. Well, maybe there was a mumbled thanks but Soul didn't want to stand too close to hear it, in case his friend spat bread and cheese in his face. Instead he turned again and weighed the last two reminding sandwiches in his hands.

Kid had long ago finish his measurements with the desks and was sitting at his own desk as well reading a book. He only looked up when Soul dropped one of the sandwiches on his desk. He looked at the offending object for a moment or so before looking up at Soul.

"What is that?"

"A sandwich, Kid." Soul answered, "eat it or throw it away, I don't care," and with that he walked back to BlackStar who had finish his own breakfast and cheering at the fact he was the first to so and therefore the winner. (The winner of what, Soul had to ask was a question better left not asked.)

Maka watched Kid from where she was standing as he poked and prodded the sandwich with a pencil. It was clearly lopsided and from the see-through wrapping there was far too much cheese for the two thin pieces of bread to handle, so Maka was totally expecting Kid to throw the sandwich away with disgust or something.

Instead he surprised her by opening up the wrapper with such care and precession and set it aside before picking up the piece of food and start to eat it.

Maka smiled. Of couse symmetry and perfection was important to Kid but it also was nice to know that he saw his friends as important too.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, settle down." Professer Stein said as he walked into the classroom. What only half an hour was filled with only five students now was now a loud, full room with every desk claimed by a different student.<p>

Well, all but one that was seated right next to Kid.

The voices of students chatting away quickly died down and Professer Stein pulled his chair from under his desk and sat backwards on it, his arms leaning against the back of the chair as he rolled to sit in front of his large desk.

"Okay everyone, as I'm sure you all know we have new student joining our class." Stein began. "She'll be here very shortly so I just want to go over a few things with everyone before she gets her."

'_Oh?' _Maka thought, _'the new student is a girl?' _This definitely pleased Maka and she looked over to Tsubaki where they shared a smile. While the ratio wasn't too big, there were still more boys in the class than they were girls. The two were more than happy to welcome the new girl into their class.

That thought also seem to be going through Kid's mind as well, as he put down his book and paid attention to Stein. _'If a girl joins the class then the number of boys and girls will almost be equal. How wonderful!' _Kid couldn't help but smile widely, sure the girl wouldn't make the class exactly equal, he would need one more girl to do that but still the fact that this girl would bring him one step close to a symmetrical class meant he was already starting to like her.

"Seeing as this girl's new to this school she'll probably be very nervous." Stein said. "So everyone be nice and allow her to settle down at her own pace." His eyes turned to a corner of the room, "I'm more or less talking to you, BlackStar."

"What?" BlackStar shouted. "Oh come on, Professer. This new student definitely has a right to know that she'll be in the same class as the the great BlackStar! In fact I won't be surprised if she asks for my autograph, I should probably write one out now in advance!" And with that BlackStar slammed his notebook on his desk and started writing his name down in a variety of styles.

Professer Stein just stared at the boy before sighing and turning to Tsubaki. "You can keep a hold of him right?"

"Yes, Professer Stein" answered the girl quite sheepish.

"Anyway as I was saying, just remember your manners and help her out if you see her struggling with the class work or something." Stein stood up as he finished speaking and walked over to the door. He opened it calmed and smiled at whoever was standing on the opposite side, too far away for anyone to get a clear look. "Okay now, come on in and introduce yourself." He took a step to the side as the girl walked in.

All eyes watched as a girl with short blonde hair, and bight blue eyes happily made her way into the classroom. Her bight happy expresson didn't really fit with the state of her uniform, where her white shirt was turning to look slightly grey probably due to dirt and dusk. Still if the girl seem aware of that than she looked like she couldn't of cared less. Each step she took gave the whole class the impression she was walking on air and as she reached the front of Stein's desk she spun on her heels to face the group of students who just gaped at her.

"Hello everybody!" The girl said as her arm shot up to wave at her new peers. The action was meet with a stunned silence and the only person who seem to wave back was Tsubaki who felt rather self-conscious. "My name's Patti Thompson, let's all have fun together!"

Again, she was met by silence.

Stein, who had now shut the class door was now leaning against it was watching the scene with quite some interest. He had already had the pleasure of meeting Patti and her guardian a couple of days before hand so he was already use to the young girl's bubbly attitude towards life. In fact with the knowledge he had gained from the meetings with the two he couldn't help but have some admiration for Patti. And while he wasn't going to share that information with the class out of respect, he hoped Patti would find friends she would feel close enough to explain herself.

Finally he pushed himself off the door and walked towards Patti who still stood there grinning like a cheshire cat at the open mouths and wide eyes of the class.

"Well to bring everyone back to reality, how about we get started on where we left off yesterday?" He placed a hand on Patti's shoulder and turned to her. "Patti, you can sit down over there and if you get stuck on anything don't be afraid to ask questions."

"Okay!" Patti said and she bounce over the empty desk.

The first half hour of Patti first day surprisingly went pretty calmly, since everyone was expecting her to keep screaming and shouting with joy after her introduction. But she kept quiet and just swung her legs under her chair. It seem she she had some respect for Stein herself and she appeared to be listening to his lesson, whether she was actually taken in what he said was a question still unanswered.

Kid had lost intrest in Patti pretty quickly as well and his nose was back in the book he was reading before, cutting himself off from the lesson.

However this only gained Patti's attention as she finally glanced over at the boy, taking in all his features. Kid felt her stare and he turned look at her as well, one of his eyebrows raised to the silent question he was asking.

Finally Patti answered with a question of her own.

"What's with those stripes in your hair?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the lesson was spend on trying to calm down Kid who had started loudly sobbing and wailing about his hair and it's lack of symmetry. The culprit responsible for all this watched Kid with great amusement and as Maka pulled her away to explain all about Kid and his obsession, Patti came to the conclusion that Death the Kid was a very funny boy.<p>

And she definitely liked him.


End file.
